


Midnight Magic

by SisuJaRinta



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisuJaRinta/pseuds/SisuJaRinta
Summary: Together, Barbara and Hannah could achieve almost anything. A dimwit like Akko stood no chance against their combined wills.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Hannah England/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Barbara Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Midnight Magic

If there was one thing Barbara could not stand in the world, it was the thought of being discovered in her most intimate, vulnerable moments. So she waited until the dead of night, when Hannah was snoozing on the other end of the room, and turned her back to her friend.

A wondering hand made its way down over the curve of her breasts, past her stomach, over her pelvis, and straight to the bottom edge of the bed where, on the floor below, a copy of Nightfall 312 awaited hidden under a pair of strategic skivvies. Ah, 312 – a true classic of love and adventure, even if the girl knew toss all about Rhodesia or how Belle and Edgar could have saved the little country that apparently could not.

Page after page went by as Barbara curled under her blanket and read only by the light of the smallest, dimmest wisp she could dare risk calling upon. It was all too clear that she would regret her decision come a morning with bags under her eyes, but in that instant the idea seemed fine enough.

Around page forty, an unexpected yawn set Barbara on edge and she froze posthaste. To an outside observer it might have seemed a somewhat pointless act, given that she was hardly active to begin with. But Hannah slept light. Even the smallest of noises made during one of the girl’s lighter phases could have her waking. More than once, Barbara had made the mistake of motion in those moments, and been forced to pass herself off as masturbating to hide the far grimmer truth.

Indeed, between the two girls it was Barbara who had a bad reputation for exactly that, as a serial masturbator, despite having barely ever touched herself. Such was life as a closeted Nightfall fangirl.

As the hour went by and midnight approached, Barbara felt the need to relieve herself. Being British, she donned the traditional garb of her people and their culture: the dressing gown. Hers was a fuzzy tartan pattern, and it kept her snug in the bitter winter air that lingered beyond the confines of the duvet.

Slippers were slipped on, and Barbara gingerly crept through the room while doing her best not to wake either of her mates. Diana, especially, would be displeased. Goodness, what ever would she think if she found Nightfall? Hannah would torment her to no end, of course, but would Diana even wish to remain friends? To continue to live with a self-loathing nerd? Barbara could guess, but wished never to need to know that answer.

The halls were quiet as a Christmas Eve, and the bathroom equally so. Barbara did her business and went to wash her hands. As she lathered them with a bar of soap, the door opened and in walked a truly sullen figure. It was Akko, the uber-fangirl of Shiny Chariot’s. Her hair was a mess, her posture poor, her pyjamas totally inadequate for the climate of the country in which she now lived. A slob, a slovenly lowlife, an endless prick in the side of Diana and, it seemed, near every other girl and teacher in the school, save for the weirdos and delinquents.

Barbara’s eyes went wide and her breath froze in her chest as her heart swelled, followed by a rush of pure adrenaline. In spite of all the shame and dishonour inherent in Akko’s behaviour and beliefs, Barbara had fallen one-hundred-percent, head-over-heels, ass-to-ass in love with the Japanese girl. The reasons, save her general proclivity to yellow fever, were myriad. The sheer passion, friendliness, warmth, and joy of every type that the girl exuded could not be denied. Not internally, anyway. Externally?

Rolling her eyes with conscious effort, Barbara said: “Midnight snack?”

“No,” mumbled the girl, rubbing her eyes. “Pee.”

Barbara rolled hers. “That was the joke.”

“Oh. Okay then.” The girl took to one of the stalls.

What in the name of all that was good and right in the world was wrong with Barbara? It was like she couldn’t help herself. Every time she had a moment alone with the object of her romantic desires, rare and fleeting enough as they were, she had to ruin them if only from the fear of someone discovering that she had been amiable with the arch-delinquent.

Though Barbara finished with her hands, she did not leave. She waited, crossing her arms and leaning back against the sink. What, she thought, am I doing? But she found no will to move on, or rather, found all the will required to stay. To get one last peek at her minx.

A moment later, Akko emerged from the stall, shivering but clearly taking note of the unusualness of Barbara’s presence. “I thought you would be finished by now,” said the girl.

“I am.”

“So you’re just sticking around to bully me, then? Fine. You’ve got until my hands are clean.”

That broke Barbara’s heart. Unusually harsh in and of themselves, the tone of the words was worse. There was none of that panache for life that the English girl took so for granted in their encounters, imbecilic as said zest might have been when expressed. There was instead an exhausted sting, a midnight clarity where all pretence was stripped and the true meaning behind things exposed, if only for lack of energy to keep them hidden away. What was revealed was almost, it sounded, hate.

“Akko,” said Barbara, seizing the girl’s arm. This drew a shocked reaction. “You’re cold. Here.” Barbara shrugged her gown off her shoulders and felt the bite of near-frozen air even through her long-sleeved and -legged clothes. Moving around Akko’s back, the girl frozen in disbelief, Barbara cast her gown across her love’s shoulders.

“I don’t… thanks?” said Akko, blushing as she tightened the gown and felt Barbara’s bodyheat exude from it.

“It’s okay. Akko, I…” Barbara considered her words for a moment, and what they would do to change her world. She found them lacking, totally likely to backfire. Yet she said anyway: “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Right? Sorry?”

Ashamed of herself, Barbara cross her arms and cast her gaze to the floor, shifting on her feet to keep the slippers warmed. “You’re right that I’m a bully. To you, especially.”

“Is that an actual apology of some kind? I’m not sure I’m awake enough to tell.”

“It is, but that might be my fault. I’m terrible at saying sorry.”

“Yeah. But, why?” Akko propped her chin in her hand, deep in thought. “I mean I can guess why you’re terrible at that. I know your friends. But why apologise at all?”

“Because I don’t hate you. At all. I don’t even dislike you, really. Well, that’s putting it lightly, actually.” Upon revealing something approaching her true feelings, Barbara took her own turn to blush. Quite truly she wondered what Hannah would think if she knew? The redhead was, to say the least, not a fan of Akko’s relentless silliness.

“So, wait, you do like me, or?”

“I do. And I want to say sorry because I can’t stand knowing what you must think of me. I don’t mean to be that way. I just… am?”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing all that.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I really am. I just… well, you said it yourself. You know my friends.”

“I do. But it’s not their fault. If your friends told you to commit hara-kiri over a bowl of spilt miso, would you?”

“Uh…”

“Walk off a cliff.”

“Oh. Well, no.”

“No. Your friends might be asses, but they didn’t force _you_ to be an ass. You did that yourself.”

“Then for the infinity-th time, Akko, I’m sorry. I really don’t want to be as ass to you. I just…”

Sighing, Akko shook her head, and took a cheeky sniff of the gown as she nuzzled her nose into the collar. “It’s okay. Forgiven, I guess. You got there in the end, and that’s what should matter. So, will Claire try to be friends with Brian, or will she pretend the other doesn’t exist? Either would be better than the bullying, I suppose.”

No idea who Brian or Claire were, Barbara only answered to the principle of the question. But even then, she was not sure. Would Hannah and Diana drop her if they found out Barbara was friendly with Akko, let alone loved her? “If I had my way…”

“You… want to hang out, then?”

“I would really like that. A lot. Just…”

“Your friends,” guessed Akko, and she looked disappointed.

“Yes.”

“Don’t let them define you, Barbara. Be yourself. Be with who you want, where, how, when. If they can’t accept you for that then they can’t be your friends, surely.”

“Maybe.”

“Well, goodnight Shirley.” Akko winked, and gave a heartwarming if somewhat crestfallen smile that sent butterflies pirouetting in Barbara’s gut. “Maybe we can hang out after astrology tomorrow? Just think about it until then.”

Walking to the door, the girl pulled it ajar and time seemed to slow.

What would happen the next day? What _could_ happen? Did Barbara have the guts to leave Diana and Hannah’s side for an hour, if it risked them leaving hers forever? And was it still worth it if Akko, perhaps, would never reciprocated? To lose two friends, however worthwhile, over a girl who might not have loved her back was a painful prospect. Why did it have to be so hard to think it through?

But it wasn’t hard, in the end. Barbara saw the girl of her dreams, the love of her life, the most beautiful creature in the world with whom she had just shared a heartfelt moment about to step possibly beyond her reach forevermore, and she knew she had no choice. Thought was not an option.

Barbara leapt forward and called the girl’s name, who seized up and turned in shock. “Yeah? Got an answer already?”

“What I want is to be with you.”

“Why are you saying it like that?” Akko was taken aback by the form and tone of Barbara’s confession.

“I want _you_. My Akko.” Barbara closed on her love, taking her by the waist.

“What are you doing?”

“I love you.”

“I, ah…” She began nervously rubbing the back of her neck, as Barbara slowly approached Akko’s lips. They got within an inch, and Akko, against herself, against the unromantic place and tiring time, moved to meet them in that final second, which the instigator had hoped for but not expected.

Akko was startled and jumped back when Hannah pushed the door open the rest of the way, emerging from the dark beyond with a look of complete bewilderment, her shoulders stooped.

“Barbara! You what?”

Bugger, Barbara though, as she realised the girl must have been listening since at least the door had been opened. She thought like a madman on how to get herself out of hot water as all courage diminished. “I what? I, oh, nothing. Ah, haha, Akko, I got you.”

“I almost do hope this is a prank,” said Akko, looking between the two girls both upset but also quite disappointed. “Is it? It is, right?” She separated herself from the other girl.

“Ah, sure…”

Hannah gasped as she saw straight through her friend’s weak lie and unconvincing pokerface. “Dear Lord, it isn’t! You do love her. J’accuse…”

“No, I…”

But Barbara could not defend herself. Normally a passable liar, caught off guard like so she had no recourse, no poise with which to obfuscate, omit, or misdirect. She could only plaster a fake smile, and attempt to stutter away until everyone simply thought she was a lunatic not worth listening to.

“You know what Barbara?” said Hannah, resigning her own posture and turning to Akko, who stood switching her attention between the two bullies. “It’s fine. Because… because I do too. Akko, I love you!”

Akko’s mouth went agape and she blinked harshly, thinking no doubt she must have been hearing things. “You two are insane,” said she, stepping back a pace. At least that part of the plan was bearing fruit.

“So? Now, which one of us is it going to be?” asked Hannah.

“What?” replied Akko, cocking her head in even greater confusion. Barbara, too, feared what was about to be asked.

“You’re going to go on a date with one of us,” Hannah informed Akko before shooting a stare at Barbara. “And you have to pick which. It’s the only fair way.”

“She is?” Barbara asked, blushing and wishing she had her gown back, if only to be able to hide her face in her collar.

“I am?” repeated Akko.

“Yes and yes.”

“Alright.” The Japanese girl simply gave up in that moment, all will leaving her soul. The gears visibly turned in her head as she weighed up her options. Barbara assumed that even in that most ridiculous of scenarios she must have been the prime choice given their shared, emotional connection but a moment ago, but to her consternation the Japanese girl frequently turned her eyes around Hannah’s body. So that was the name of the game. But what she said next was unexpected to both: “Uh, why can’t I just go out with both of you, then? Do I really have to choose right now?”

A sudden light bulb went off in Barbara’s head, and she turned to Hannah to see that her fellow bully had had the same idea and was staring back. There was an implicit promise of mischief and permission in their wide eyes. A few hours ago they might have publicly derided the idea of even saying a genuine hello to the Japanese girl. Now? With the walls fallen and the truth exposed, there was a connection the two had never shared before. Which they would immediately be sharing with a third.

“No, I guess not,” said Hannah. “Come with us Akko.” She turned and made for the door.

“Why?”

“You can’t just suggest a threesome and then _not_ have us fuck your brains out,” explained the redhead.

It was impossible for Akko to look any more confused from previous events, yet she managed it despite the odds. “But that wasn’t my-”

“Are you coming?” asked Barbara, following, and making sure to exaggerate the movement of her hips. If there was one thing Hannah was good at, it was putting the swing back into her step.

*

From the blush upon her face it was clear that Akko’s heart beat as though she were hiding from a xenomorph in an airshaft. Her legs became shaky. Her eyes were wide and concerned, though obviously only paying half-attention as her mind was drawn elsewhere.

“I… do have to give this dressing gown back,” mumbled she, before following them back to their room.

What on Earth was she doing? How had she been convinced? But that was an easy answer, really, even if she didn’t want to admit it. Akko _was_ easy, to the core. Some gentle words, the lightest brush of lips, a few declarations of love, and the promise of spanking that beautiful, rounded bottom had been enough to turn the key on her ignition, even if she did not yet even approach loving the two girls herself.

They stacked up against the door to the trio’s dormitory, and Akko took one of Barbara’s hands in both her own. This drew an abashed look from said girl, before she turned her face away. Even with all the confidence Hannah had put back into her, it was evident that Barbara was a different form of beast entirely. Evidently less bully and more the badly-influenced friend of one. Akko doubted Hannah would ever have had the sensitivity to approach Akko like Barbara had.

Putting a finger to her lips, Hannah motioned to the girls to follow, and they silently crept in, locking the door behind them. The room was dark, the curtains were drawn, and wind whistled by the windows, rattling the old panes in their frames. They slipped by Diana’s corner, and Hannah whipped her wand from her gown pocket, casting a spell over said area. From the incantation, Akko recognised it as a silencing spell.

Wow, they really were going to do it. And to do it right there. And to hope that the spell had worked, and that Diana wouldn’t get up to go to the toilet just like they all had. Akko’s pulse raced and her head swam.

Then, unexpectedly (despite being something she should have seen coming), Akko was pried from Barbara’s hand and thrown upon Hannah’s bed, landing on her tummy. Her knees buckled, and one of the girls, she was not sure which, lifted the lower half of the gown from its cascade over Akko’s legs to rest upon her back. Then, two pairs of hands ripped her shorts down her legs, and her undies went with them. Where it all ended up, on the floor or some other place, she could not guess.

Cursing in anticipation, Akko looked over her shoulder and saw two hungry girls, practically egging each other on through their shared company alone. Goodness, she was going to end up a school story, wasn’t she? Some slutty student who had midnight threeways and had them rough. The unpopular dunce who got in with the popular crowd by giving up her prime, as it were.

Despite the silencing spell, the two girls still whispered, for so illicit was the act. They then giggled at the view, and Akko helped them along in their quest to help her by lifting and closing her knees, and wiggling her bottom. Obviously she could not see herself from back there, but she trusted it was a good enough view for them.

It must have been, for both mounted the bed with Akko and took a side of her each, going back to look at her bottom. Barbara, on the left, ran curious fingers along the folds squeezed between Akko’s closed legs, while Hannah contented herself with rubbing the girl’s cheeks, massaging them. Akko breathed deeply, for both acts were more than contenting.

This would be her first time with a girl, or indeed another person entirely (if, albeit, not a toy). How many could say their first had been with _two_ girls? At least she would have that for all time, whatever came from the night itself. Whether anyone would ever believe her, or want to hear, was another matter.

Barbara abandoned Akko’s folds to lie next to their owner, looking the girl in the eye. “I love you, Akko,” whispered she. Akko smiled but did not respond, for she felt to do so, as of that moment, would be dishonest. So she finished their kiss from earlier, inviting the girl’s lips. It was deep. It was hot, wet, tongue-y. And though she shared not yet in love, her kiss was none the less for it.

A hand reached around Akko’s face and pulled it away from Barbara, and she realised it was Hannah’s, drawn away from her bottom without even noticing. The redhead knelt next to Akko and pulled her face in for a kiss, equally as impassioned.

Then Barbara’s hand grabbed the Japanese girl’s hair, and began to tug at it, trying to pull the girl away.

Before the whole thing devolved into a catfight over who got what and when, Akko left Hannah high and dry and flipped herself onto her back, finally allowing for free, easier access to her mouth. She took both the bullies, rather speedily approaching at least ‘friend’ territory, and pulled them in towards her, the three entangling in the most confused mess of lips and kisses and tongues and licks one could imagine. It wasn’t quite as successful as one-on-one kissing, but goodness gracious was it more perverted. Which was all any of them wanted, after all.

Moans slipped out of mouths, dirty promises, before it all proved too much and Barbara slipped Akko out of gown and shirt, exposing a small, pert chest. Akko would have felt cold if she weren’t so damn hot. Two mouths, each wrapping around a nipple while hands massaged breasts, did not hurt as far as keeping her warm was concerned.

As the minutes passed, the girls became hungrier for more. What began as kisses and licks turned to sucking and pulling, with occasional and light use of teeth. So skilled were they, Akko doubted this was either of their first times with a girl. Though she hardly put much thought or care into the idea. Rather, what Akko thought of in that moment was how much more she wanted, not mere breast play. Her first time was going so much better than she could ever imagine. She wanted it all.

Taking hold of the ample opportunity given to her, Akko pushed at Hannah, motioning with her legs, opening and closing, that there _were_ other parts of her to be nibbled on. Or devoured, with any luck.

Hannah obeyed, and crawled alongside Akko until she was looking down at the girl’s sex, her own posterior still next to the girl’s head. Something Akko also took advantage of, fighting to pull down the redhead’s pants and underwear until they hung around her knees.

There was a giggle and then nothing as Hannah tentatively began to lick at the wettened mound beneath her, her attention fully engaged. Akko gasped. She had expected fingers first, at least. But she would not complain. Far from it. Especially not when Hannah’s nose tongue found and teased that most marvellous of magical creatures, the clitoris. By the name of Chariot herself, what a way to lose her virginity!

Enjoying it all immensely, the ‘need’ overtook Akko. What the need was, she wasn’t quite sure. But she felt she would know what to do if she just _did_. So she pulled Barbara away from her breast and back to her mouth, sharing a sloppy kiss.

“What do you want?” the girl then whispered into Akko’s ear, sucking on her lobe.

“Ride me,” said Akko, letting her instincts take over her mouth. If that was what she needed, who was she to question mother nature?

Pulling away, Barbara shimmied out of her own clothes until they were hooked around her feet. She left them there, save her socks which she left as normal. She was cold, after all.

With a bit of wobble Barbara mounted Akko’s chest, and then nudged her way forward until she sat above the girl’s face, uberwet from – well, it hardly took a genius to figure out that one. Gently she lowered herself while placing a pillow under the girl’s head, until it was no effort at all for the Japanese to lap away with all the joy in the world.

“Hey, no fair. I wanted to sixty-nine her,” said Hannah, looking back over her shoulder. There was not anger in her expression, but a lewd expectation.

Akko sighed, having barely got started. What to do? She tapped Barbara on the leg and told her to turn around, and the girl did so, now facing Hannah with her feet pressed against the headboard. Hannah figured the other half on her own and scooted closer, until her own bottom was free for Barbara.

Then it began in earnest. Hannah sucked and licked as she had so far, and Akko moaned, loving every single last second. In turn the Japanese girl ran her tongue up and down, in and out Barbara’s own sex, her nose nestled between the girl’s cheeks. Quite novel, but then again, so was all of it. Thank goodness she had watched enough porn to know how to eat pussy, at least. Barbara, finally, fingered Hannah, rubbed her bottom, and even delivered a few less-than-chaste kisses to Hannah’s more unexplored of holes.

All around it was moans, groans, dirty talk and just plain old bad words, some not in English. The three settled into a rhythm, and were wont to abandon it. Yet, they were forced to, for a light shone upon them and a figure stood overhead, wand bright and high.

“Typically,” said Diana, looking quite upset. “The silencing spell is cast over the area you want silenced. Not the other way around.”

“Ah,” said Hannah, looking up innocently form her midnight snack. Barbara, however, squealed and practically jumped off Akko’s face, abandoning both her new lovers.

Then to the surprise of all, Akko shot a hand out and grabbed Diana by the lapels of her silk pyjamas. The girl yelped in fright as she was dragged down into the mess.

“What are you doing?” yelled Diana, before being drawn into an angry kiss, sloppy from saliva and juices.

*

But she never received her answer, for a moment after managing to pull away she looked Akko in the eye and dove back in, overtaken by lust and wanting nothing more than to cover her face in stickiness. Diana had listened long enough from her bed, shamefully masturbated herself to the sounds of her roommates dominating the class clown. Now was the time for action.

Was she a hypocrite for attempting to shut it down after receiving her own pleasure? No doubt. But she could comfort herself in the knowledge that even had Akko not pulled her in, she likely would have found some excuse to join that most perverse fray.

But more than perverse, it was disorganised. Inefficient. In such things, Diana had little in the way of experience, though not quite none. Even still, she could see the obvious flaws. So she pulled away, and took command of the situation: “Akko, sit up.” The girl mewled in protest, but did as told when Hannah pulled away from between her legs, a string of juices following her for a second before breaking away and falling to the bed. Heavens, would the room need a fumigation after that night. And Hannah a hand in changing the sheets.

“Against the headboard, Akko. Barbara,” she went on. “On your hands and knees in front of her. Bottom up.” Though still nervous and clearly shocked at the turn of events, she did as so, poised as if she were a beast on all fours.

“Hannah, lie on your stomach under Akko.” She did so too. “Hannah, Akko, don’t just stare – eat it.”

Stuttering as she felt Akko crane her neck and start licking away again, happily as ever, Barbara asked: “And me, Diana?”

The blonde smiled and stepped off the bed. Before departing, she whispered in the girl’s ear: “Don’t touch Hannah. She’s mine tonight.” Barbara shuddered. Whether from the pussyeating or the demand, Diana could not tell and did not care to wonder. She went to her own bed and retrieved her toy, a medium-sized dildo. It was still wet, sticky with her own juices.

When she returned she was happy to see Barbara staring down at her friend’s sex, hungrily, yet doing nothing. As a reward Diana held the toy up to her friend, who accepted and took it in her mouth, bobbing her head along its shape and revelling in the moisture. How diabolical.

How, indeed, would they merry four ever return to normal after this? Let alone the three of them in their room, there was the addition of Akko into the mix. How had all this started, even? All Diana had heard was a moronically-cast spell and a very un-sly orgy.

Though, as Diana hopped back on the bed, ripped her trousers off, and mushed her rear against Barbara’s face, feeling the girl’s tongue get to work and eat her out, she supposed it was a pointless question. Instead, she settled on wiggling her hips and enjoying the feeling in its entirety. Her brain could rest, at least for tonight.

Her toy, wetted by a willing friend, was found good use for as Diana slid it into Hannah. The girl below moaned as Diana pumped the dildo in and out, over and over, while she used her other hand to rub the girl’s clitoris from under her. The sight of the redhead’s spread legs and the panties around her knees only set the fires brighter.

And so it went for some time, with some variations. Diana could tell neither quite what Akko did nor exactly what was done to her. But just like she would sometimes spank Hannah, it sounded as though Akko was doing the same to Barbara (who would moan into Diana’s vagina in response). And Barbara would sometimes reach a hand forward to grope Diana’s breasts from under her, hanging around as they were. And sometimes she would lick up and above the blonde’s sex, where the recipient would shiver in joy. Always so prim, it was almost disgusting how much she loved letting loose. How fantastic it felt to just… let go. To fuck and be fucked, as it were. Even in some rather… degenerate places.

When Barbara took hold of her bottom with one hand and fingered her with the other, keeping her mouth to deliver solid bites to her buttocks, Diana spent herself. She groped her own clitoris and rubbed circles into it with her fingers, and had to collapse away from Barbara, her body convulsing atop Hannah’s and her head resting briefly on the redhead’s nice, firm bottom. Still, she could not let her friend go without. So she took hold of the dildo again and thrusted, with all her strength and skill.

Akko then came, and pushed Hannah’s head away from her legs. With that, Diana saw what had to be done. She flipped Hannah onto her back and positioned Barbara right above, and Hannah finally got her good old sixty-nine that even from across the room Diana had heard her complain about. The two girls licked and sucked, hugging each other’s legs with their arms and whispering filthy nothings into the other’s privates. Akko watched, grasping at some blankets in the cold. And Diana? She let not her friend suffer, and continued to dedicate herself to bringing the girl to a climax with her trusty dildo.

When Hannah’s moment came, she nearly killed Barbara as her legs squeezed shut from spasming.

But that left one woman standing, one desperate for release. If Diana had betted on any to last longest, it would not have been Barbara. So she rewarded the girl one last time for that night. She pushed the girl on her back, and swapped the dildo out from Hannah to the former. Again she thrusted, but this time she used a hand to grope the girl’s breasts, and her tongue to lick at her clitoris. Barbara talked dirty: “fuck me hard Diana; faster; you’re such a slut.”

Oh, she would pay for those words. Another night, though. Whatever got her off in that moment was more important for the time being.

Diana could feel Barbara’s climax build as the girl’s body tensed, she raised her hips to meet the mouth at her lips, and she begged begged begged for more, right on that spot. Diana then did something that had been done to her before, and hoped it worked on all women as well as it did on her. She pulled the dildo from her friend and cast it aside, slipping two fingers in its place. At first Barbara complained, but then she shut up, at least as far as words went, when Diana’s fingers began to curl and uncurl within her, spinning in circles. They hit every spot, and most importantly, _that_ spot. With a shuddering groan the blue-haired witch finally came, and dragged Diana up for a kiss and cuddle.

Every girl, sated for the night, curled up with one another, struggling for space on a comically small bed. Barbara stuck especially close to Akko, while Diana hopped across to collect the blankets from the other beds, and returned to snuggle once more. Though not before noting a copy of Nightfall left on Barbara’s bed. Hmm. Well… in that moment, who exactly were any of them to judge?

In no time at all each fell asleep, glad of what the others had done for them. Diana, especially, was happy. Perhaps with continued oversight of Akko, she could help the girl. With study, of course. As for their arrangement? She saw no reason for it to end at a single night.


End file.
